Blichael and Shaylin Drabble
by Slipknot2
Summary: Glee Project 2 Drabble for only Blichael and Shaylin. I can do request so please review anything you want about only those two pairing and what scenery do you want one or both pairings to do.
1. I Missed Her

**I Missed Her**

**Pairing: Shaylin**

A beautiful autumn fall in Nashville, Tennessee. Shanna was walking to the park in a nice, warm blue scarf, yellow long sleeves shirt, dark blue jeans and converse, with her dalmatian, Oliver, on a leash. A cool breeze blows through her long blonde hair as she walks. But her emotion doesn't fit to this season. She's depressed. Why is Shanna, a beautiful, blonde country girl who can Belt to Jesus, depressed? She missed the person she loves. The person who is in LA, the person who is so gorgeous and funny, the person who can be sexy and flirty, the person who is a badass Turkish Muslim. Aylin, Aylin is that person Shanna loves, more than a friend. Her heart bounce at her crushes name. She's in love with her since week one on the Glee Project and were paired up for "We Found Love" music video.

_Flashback_

_"Cut!" Erik said, "Okay girls, you guys are doing the last scene. The kiss scene."_

_Both the girls were shocked of what Erik said. They're going to kissed each other, on the lips. How would the other contenders thinks? How would Aylin's mom thinks? How would Shanna's grandma thinks? How would the gleeks thinks? They have to face each other before they kiss._

_"Are you nervous?" Aylin asked._

_Shanna nods and said "But I'm ready for it."_

_"I'm not." Aylin said._

_"Just pretend I'm Charlie okay, hun?"_

_She nods and smiled at Shanna. Aylin's smiled makes her heart melted._

_"Okay girls, you ready?" Both the girls getting ready for the position. "And action!" The music plays, both of the girls have their lips touch. Shanna can hear her heart racing as the kissed. Aylin's soft lips soothing hers makes her feels like heaven, before the pulled away._

_"Cut! That was perfect you girls!" Erik said, "You can head back to your chairs now!"_

_"That was great." Aylin said, "What do you think about the kiss?"_

_"It was nice!" Shanna replied as they walked out of the auditorium._

_End Flashback_

Shanna got snapped out of her thoughts by her dog's bark. The dalmatian was sitting in front of his owner waiting. The blonde looked around the park and notice the sunset.

"Time to go home, Ollie!" she walks out of the park as her dog follows.

When she got home, Shanna unleshed Oliver, letting him run around the house a little bit. She was about to cry. She leans on the front door and sits on the floor, curled into a ball, resting her head on er knees, sobbing. She missed her so much. She was far away, with Charlie, while she's just here, alone. She lifted up her head and saw Oliver sitting right next to her as a loyal dog, like he was asking her what's wrong. Shanna only petted him on the head and whispered to him.

"I missed her, Ollie. I missed Aylin so much."


	2. Peanut Butter

**Peanut Butter**

**Pairing: Blichael**

Blake and Michael were just came to The Jenner's house from gym, all sweaty. Sweats running down from their heads to their shirts, breathing heavily from all the workout. But as they got home, they fell back on the couch, watching Family Guy.

"Dude," Michael said, "I'm so exhausted."

"Me too. But I'm feeling good at the same time! Check out my guns!" Blake said, showing off his bicep on his right arm to Michael. Michael can't stop looking at Blake. Not just his biceps, but his entire body. Because of all of the sweat, he can see the half Cuban's abs, causing his heart to beat fast. Him and Blake are best friends, but what Blake didn't know is that Michael has a huge crush on him. He didn't want to tell him because he might ruined the friendship.

"Michael?" Blake called.

"Huh?" Michael snaps out from trance.

"You okay man? You quickly spaced out?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey I'm hungry! Going to make myself a peanut butter sandwich, you want one too?" Blake asked.

Michael gives him a glare. Blake may be cute but he's dumb.

"What?" he asked.

"You keep forgetting that I'm allergic to peanut butter!" Michael shouted.

"Oh, Sorry man." Blake apologized.

Michael felt sorry for him. He didn't mean to shout at him, he just reminded him that he is allergic to peanut butter.

"Besides, I'm not hungry. All I need is drink and I forgive you. We're Peanut Butter Brothers! We forgive each other." he said.

"Okay!" Blake got up on the couch and walk through the kitchen as Michael. He'll just watch him make peanut butter sandwich for himself. Michael can't take it anymore. He needs to tell him that he has feeling for him, not by words. Michael saw Blake grabs an empty glass and search any drinks for him.

"Hey dude, what drink do you wa-" Blake was cut off by Michael pressing his lips to Blake's. He was surprise. Michael, his best pal, was kissing him. And what surprised Michael was that Blake kissed him back. It was only a few seconds until they pull away for air.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blake asked.

"I... I was afraid that you were going to hate me." Michael explained.

"Hey, like what you said," Blake kissed his forehead, "we're Peanut Butter Brothers! We forgive each other.

"I love you, man!"

"I love you too."


	3. Dog Park

**Dog Park**

**Pairing: Dog!Blichael and Dog!Shaylin**

Shanna, a blue eyed, Golden Retriever Husky mix, with blue bandana around her neck, is new at going to the dog park. She never get out much ever since she been in a kennel and her mom got tested by some scientist when she was 5 weeks old, but then got adopted by a nice eldery humans named Benjamin and Sandy Henderson in the age of 8 months old. Now she's 3 years old and Benjamin is taking her to the dog park for the first time.

"Okay Shanna," Benjamin said as he unleash his dog, "are you ready for your first day in the dog park?"

"No I'm not." Shanna whines.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun when you get used to it!" he said, "Now run along and have fun!"

Shanna obeys her owner as she walked around the park even though she doesn't want to. She notice that the park was, like her owner said, fun. Some dogs were playing around the sprinklers, playing fetch with their owner, or just chill under the trees. No wonder all dogs like to go here, feeling free and making new friends. When she sat down and looked around the park with her blue eyes, she spotted three dogs, running towards her. One dog is big, black and wavy. Second dog is chocolate brown, medium, and the last one is big light brown, with black marking on it's face. Shanna is going to defend herself from them but the three dogs just stop right in front of her, bowed, faces relaxed, mouths slightly opened and wagging their tail. Well the chocolate brown one's tail is docked.

"Hi there!" the chocolate brown one bark as she and other two dogs sits.

"Um... Hi?" Shanna greeted them back with a bark.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around her in this park?" the black one asked with a playful growl.

"That's because this is my first time going here" she bark quietly. Three of the dogs were shocked.

"So you never been to the dog park?" the light brown asked. Shanna nods.

"It's okay, you'll have lots of fun here!" The dark brown one bark, "So what is your name and what breed are you?"

"My name is Shanna and I'm a Golden Retriever Husky mix." Shanna bark, "What's y'all names and breed?" she started to get used to it.

"I'm Aylin and I'm a Chocolate Field Spaniel." Aylin barked.

"I'm Blake and I'm a Belgian Malinois." Blake barked.

"I'm Michael and I'm a Black Labradoodle." Michael barked, "That is a mixed between Labrador Retriever and a Poodle."

"Honey, I think she knows that." Blake whimpered.

"I'm just making sure, babe." Michael cuddles Blake and he cuddles him back.

"Anyways, would you like to play around the sprinklers with us?" Aylin yelps.

Shanna only wagged her tail and barked, "Sure!"

Four dogs runs to the sprinklers and chased the water, drinking it as many as it can.

Later, four dogs were resting under the trees, watching the sunset. Blake and Michael are laying right next to each other, cuddling. Shanna looked at them in confuse. She turned to Aylin and asked "Are they together?" in a whimper.

"Blake and Michael? Yes." Aylin playful growl. Shanna didn't even realize how beautiful Aylin is. Her chocolate brown fur shines from the sun, along with her brown eyes. She looks even cuter in a purple collar with a pink heart shaped dog tag. Shanna quickly turn away as Aylin looked up to her.

"You know," Aylin whimpered, "Ever since I met you, I always thought that you were cute."

"Really?" Shanna whimpers.

"Yeah! You know how," she yelps, "I like your fluffy, blonde fur. So fluffy I can cuddle you all day! Your beautiful blue eyes are totally matches your blue bandana, I really like your pointy ears and you. I like you so much. Actually, I love you so much." both of their noses had touched each other as Aylin rubs her head on to Shanna's neck, cuddling her. She cuddles her back and whimpered "I love you too."


	4. Black Friday

**Black Friday**

**Pairing: Blichael and Shaylin**

Midnight. More than 8 million people were running at the door for the store to open. Because what ever is in that store, was on sale. Of course, after Thanksgiving, Black Friday is on. As the store opens, all shoppers rushed inside, as form of stamped.

Blake, Shanna, Michael and Aylin were one of those shoppers that quickly runs inside the store and grabs shopping carts. Shanna, however, doesn't like Black Friday, but she was forced to go by her girlfriend, Aylin. Same with Michael, hates Black Friday, but been forced by Blake, his boyfriend.

"Why are we here again?" Shanna asked.

"Two reasons, sweetie." Aylin replied, "One, Christmas shopping. And Two, everything is on sale."

"And?" Michael asked.

"We can buy everything here!" Blake said, "New TV, New DVD, New Video Games, everything we can buy!"

Shanna and Michael sigh.

"I know you two hate Black Friday so much, but this is for us!" Aylin said takes Shanna's hand, "And we like shopping with the person we love so much."

"Yeah! So can you guys just give it a try? Please?" Blake begged as he took Michael's hand.

Michael and Shanna stared into their lover's begging eyes. They try not to give in for the shopping in midnight, but they love them so much that they have to give in. They have to do what ever they want to stay in their relationship.

"Okay, we'll go shopping with you guys." Michael said.

"Only this year." Shanna said.

Aylin and Blake gives their lover a quick kiss on their lips. "Great! Now let's go find some sales." Blake said.

**~~~After Shopping~~~**

Like every year on Black Friday, the line is long. They got everything what they wanted. Tablet, guitar, piano, etc. Now that their done shopping, they have to pay all the items they have at the cashier, which takes like hours to get there.

"This is why I hate Black Friday." Michael said.

"Can this line go faster?" Shanna asked.

Blake and Aylin have an idea. They lean to kiss their lover's neck, giving them a little nibble to their skin. Each starting to blush and moans, cause the rest of the shoppers stare.

"H-hun!" Shanna stutter, "Stop that! P-people were watching!"

"Let them watch." Aylin whispered, "They don't mind what we're doing." Shanna felt Aylin's hands squeezes her breast, cause her to wince. "We can make the line go faster." She pressed her lips on Shanna's and slip her tongue in.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Michael asked Blake gives him a little bite on the neck.

Blake slide his hand on to Michael's jeans, which make his face goes red. "Having fun!"

"Not h-here!" Blake bites Michael's lower lip as he pressed his lips to his. Michael quickly pulled away. "Can we just do this after this?" he asked. Blake gives him a peck on the cheek and said "Sure!"

Back to the girls, they pulled away for some air. Shanna notice that the line is getting shorter and shorter. "We will finish this when we get home." she said.

"Okay! Thanks for shopping with us." Aylin gives her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"No problem, hun." she respond.

Maybe Black Friday isn't bad after all.


	5. Religion

**Religion**

**Pairing: Shaylin**

Aylin and Shanna love each other so much. At first, they become really closed friends, as in best friends or like a sister. They can sing together, go shopping together, they can even talk to each other non-stop. Until then, they fall for each other. So set up on a first date and there they were, a happy couple. They kiss, they cuddle, even making out with each other. But one thing they can't do is open up to their family. They bet neither Aylin's mother nor Shanna's grandmother would accept their relationship, based on their religions.

As a Christian like Shanna, they can be really strict to their religion. The Christian point of view is based solely upon the Bible, the divinely inspired Word of God. A truly Christian standard of ethics is the conduct of divine revelation, not of statistical research nor of public opinion. For the Christian, the Bible is the final authority for both belief and behaviour.

As a Muslim like Aylin, It leads people to ignore God's guidance in other areas of life, cause for all Muslims, it's a crime. In many Muslim countries, acting upon homosexual feelings - the behavior itself - is condemned and subject to legal punishment. The specific punishment varies among jurists, ranging from jail time or flogging, to the death penalty.

They wish that they could run away together and forget about what their religions belief. All they want to do is to be together forever, with all of their heart, no matter what religion they believe in. Love is love.


	6. Believe

**Believe**

**Pairing: Kids!Blichael and Kids!Shaylin**

Blake, Michael, Shanna and Aylin are having a sleepover at Jenner's place on a night before Christmas. They can't even wait for Christmas to come, that means having the best presents they ever had. They already set up cookies and milk for Santa before they went to their sleeping bags(There in the living room). But even though they got everything for Santa, they think that they should do their own way to make Santa come. They got cookies, a glass of milk, now all they need is a song to sing like they always do every year.

"Okay you guys!" Blake begins, "What Christmas song we should sing to make Santa come?" Michael raises his hand.

"We should sing 'Last Christmas.'" Michael said.

"Didn't we just sing that song last year?" Shanna asked Michael.

"We did?" All nods, "Sorry bad memory."

"Well, how about we should sing a song from the movie." Aylin said.

"What movie?" Blake asked.

"The Polar Express!"

"I love that movie!" Shanna said.

"Me too. That's why I picked this movie." Aylin said.

"But which song in that movie?" Blake asked.

"Believe by Josh Groban." Aylin said.

"I know that song!" Michael said.

"Me too." Shanna said.

"Okay! This year we sing 'Believe' for Santa." Blake said.

Four kids are humming to the intro of the song as Blake started singing.

_Children, sleeping._

_Snow is softly falling._

_Dreams are calling,_

_Like bells in the distance._

After he sings the first part, it was Shanna's turn to sing.

_We were dreamers,_

_Not so long ago._

_But one by one, we_

_All had to grow up._

Michael's turn to sing.

_When it seems the magic slipped away..._

And now Aylin's turn.

_We find it all again on Christmas Day._

_Then all four children singing the chorus_

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_Hear the melody that's playing._

_There's no time to waste,_

_There so much to celebrate._

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_Give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need, if you just believe._

Blake and Michael sings the next part of the song. While singing, the boys were staring to each others eyes. Each quickly look away to hide the blush on their cheeks.

_Trains move quickly_

_To their journey's end._

They continue singing with the girls.

_Destinations..._

_Are where we begin again._

As Aylin and Shanna started singing, their hands have touched without even knowing. Until the realize it and quickly swipe their hands away, blushing as well.

_Ships go sailing,_

_Far across the sea._

Again all four children sing together.

_Trusting starlight,_

_To get where they need to be._

_When it seems that we have lost our way..._

_We find ourselves again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_Hear the melody that's playing_

_There's no time to waste,_

_There so much to celebrate._

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need, if you just Believe._

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

Blake and Michael sings a part when they goes soft.

_If you just believe._

Same with Aylin and Shanna.

_Just believe._

Now all four but a little quiet.

_Just believe._

When they're done singing, they're all ready to get to their sleeping bags. Both Blake and Michael are getting themselves some water in the kitchen floor. Shanna and Aylin started giggling at the boys standing by the kitchen door. Blake notice the girls were laughing and asked "What's so funny?" The girls points up. When the boys looked up, both of them were shocked that they were under the mistletoe that Blake's mom put it there.

"No way!" he said, "We are not going to kiss!"

"Uhh, you have to. People do that every year." Aylin said. Shanna nods with agreement.

Blake had no choice but to kiss his best friend under the mistletoe. He started to leaned in slowly but with a surprise, Michael pressed his lips to Michael. Only a quick kiss when he pull away. Blake was froze.

"That was nice." Michael said as he blush.

"Yeah," Blake started to blush, "really nice." Aylin and Shanna awes at them.

"That was cute!" Shanna said.

"I know right!" Aylin agrees.

As the girls continue talking and laughing, Blake had an idea. He whisper some words to Michael as he lift him up and grab a mistletoe. Blake slowly set Michael down and set the mistletoe on top of the girls.

"Your turn." Michael said.

"Oh you son of a-" Aylin was cut off by Shanna's lips on hers. She quickly pulled away from the kiss and blush.

"Umm, that was amazing." Aylin said.

"It is." Shanna said.

"We should go get some sleep." Aylin said. Four kids get into their sleeping bags. Shanna gets close to Aylin and cuddle each other. Blake wrap his arms around Michael as he lays on top of him and fell asleep.

Hours past as all four children suddenly woke up from the sound of the bells ringing coming from outside. They quickly check the cookies and milk. All of the cookies were gone and the milk were half empty. They heard a deep joyful laugh as they all looked out of the window. All they saw was a big sled with reindeers running in front of it and a big man wearing a red and white coat and hat, with a big long white beard on the sled. They cannot bealieve it was actually him, Santa Claus, who just came to the house. But they just have to believe it, cause seeing is believing.


	7. Pain Killers

**Pain Killers**

**Pairing: Shaylin**

_**Aylin's POV:**_

Last week, Shanna fell down on some stairs and broke her kneecap. The break was so bad, bits and chunks of bone were floating around in her knee, so she has to wear a knee brace during the show. But it hurts so bad she has to take a tablet of pain killer once a week. I have to take care of her when she's high on pain killers.

We just have a day off in The Glee Project house. Shanna and I are alone in the house while the rest of the contestant were out for a movie or having a dinner in some resturants. Shanna was just laying on a couch, looking a little tired. She probably already take a pain killer cause I saw a pill bottle on the floor. That means I have to take her to the girls dorm before she passed out.

I walked up to her and ask "Do you want me to take to your bed?"

"No, I'm fine. But you can follow me there." Shanna said. She got off the couch and limped to the girls dorm as I follow her in case she falls. I help her lay down on her bed and walk up to my own bed. But I felt Shanna's hand grabbing my wrist and being pulled to her bed. Shanna sits up and whispered "Stay with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," She giggles, the pain killer just kicks in, "I want to be with you!" She rest her head on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my waist. I quckly sat down as she grabbed my right hand and looked at my music note tattoo on my wrist. She rubbed my tattoo with her thumb. Then later, she rubs it harder and a little faster. I suddenly giggle at what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to take that music note off of your arm!" Shanna said as she still rubbing my arm.

"I don't think you can't take it off." I said.

"I can try!" she whines.

"Maybe next time. Now get some rest." I set her back down on her bed.

"Okay, but you still have to stay close to me!" she said, "Promise?"

"Promise." I replied.

"Good! Lay down so you wouldn't leave." Shanna makes more space on her bed for me. I lay down right next to her. I wonder why she want me to stay with her.

"I feel funny." she said.

"It's just from the medicine. It'll go away." I told her.

"Is this real life?" I started laughing of what she asked and replied "Yes, this is real life." She started playing around with my hair a little bit as she look right up to me.

"What is it?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned over and kissed me. I was shock at first. Will she going to remember this? I thought about it and it was nice, so I kissed her back. It was a good long moment until we pulled away for air. Shanna lays back down and said "I love you."

"I love you too." When I look back to her, she quickly falls asleep. So I sleep right next to her and stay with her, like I promise.


	8. Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting

**Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting**

**Pairing: Blichael and Shaylin**

It's shocking, yet depressing. Depressing for everyone, including four friends who all sitting on a couch, shedding tears while watching the news. A news about a massacre happened in Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Conneticut. A killer named Adam Lanza fatally shot twenty children and six adult staff members, then later shot himself. Aylin is cuddling up on her girlfriend, Shanna, sobbing on her arms while Shanna tries to hold back her tears as she was conforting Aylin. Michael covers his face with his hands, sobbing while her boyfriend Blake, who also try to holding back his tears, corfort him with a hug. All crying because twenty children and six adults were killed. And Christmas is in twelves days. It could be a sad Christmas for the family of the victims.

"What a jerk!" Blake said, "Why did he do that? Thank God he's dead!"

"I think he was mad at his mother." Shanna said, "He shot her four times in her head and then went to the school, indiscriminately opening fire on staff and young students."

"This is so sad!" Aylin cries, "I feel sorry for their parents!"

"And Christmas is coming up!" Michael cries.

Shanna doesn't like to see Aylin cry. Nither did Blake seeing Michael. Shanna hugs Aylin close as she let her sob on her shoulder, giving her kisses on her forehead. Blake gives Michael a nice tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay," Shanna said to Aylin, "They'll celebrate Christmas in heaven."

"What about the survivors?" Aylin asked.

"They're safe." Blake said, "But they can't go back to school till January."

"God blessed those twenty six victims there."

Twenty children and six adult staff members, may rest in peace.


	9. Friendship Is Magic

**Friendship Is Magic**

**Pairing: Brony!Blichael**

Before Michael turn on the TV, he quickly look around his house. He checks the living room, then the kitchen, and even any bedrooms. No one is in any rooms, which is good for him. He runs to the living room, grabs the remote, turn on the TV, and switch to the cartoon about cute, colorful ponies called My 'Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.' Michael is a brony. He's been a brony ever since the very first episode. And he likes it. He likes it so much, he's wearing a t-shirt that says 'Brony' with a pony on it.

While Michael is watching, he heard a knock on the door. He's runs to the door and opens. It was Blake, wearing a shirt says '20% Cooler.' He's also a brony, who is on time to see the episode.

"Did I missed anything?" Blake asked as he walks in.

"It just started!" Michael said, "Come on!"

They quickly runs to the living room and hopped into the couch. While watching the show, they're either cheering or just clapping. They can actually cheering their favorite character. Michael's favorite is Fluttershy and Blake's favorite is Big Macintosh. They like go to each other's houses and watch My Little Pony together, and hang out after the show.

When the show ended, they discussed about the episode. Like what part do they like or what part do they don't like. After a hour of a discussion, the boys decide to have a little snack at the kitchen. It was awkardly silence at first, none of them didn't say anything. A buzzing noise from Blake's phone, a text from his mother. Blake quickly picks up his phone, read a text, and replied.

"What did your mom say?" Michael wondered.

"She just asked when will I come back home." Blake said.

"And you respons?"

"Few more hours." After he's done with his snack, he asked "If you ponified yourself, what did you look like?"

Michael thought of it to himself. He never think of himself as a pony.

"Well," said Michael, "I can be a navy blue earth pony and my cutie mark will be a music note and a bit of math problems cause I like to sing and do math."

"Cool!" Blake said, "Then I'll be a baby blue unicorn and my cutie mark will be a football and a music note. Cause 1. I can sing and 2. I play football."

"Interesting." Michael said.

Blake slowly walk up to Michael and said "Hey, it's going to awkward but..." Blake grabs Michael's shirt and crash his lips into Michael. He was shocked. But he thought to himself that it wasn't awkward. It wasn't awkward at all. He seems to like it as he pulled away.

"It's not awkward." Michael said.

"So your fine with it?" Blake asked.

"Yup! I love you bro."

"Love you too, man!"

"Hey, have you read Sweet Apple Massacre?" Michael asked.

"No I haven't!" Blake replied.

"Let's get to my laptop and read it together! You'll get freaked out but later you'll love it too."


	10. Shipping

**Shipping**

**Pairing: Blichael and Shaylin**

"What are y'all doing?" Shanna asked, looking at Aylin, Blake and Michael staring at the laptop on the couch

"We're just looking for some shipping names on Tumblr." Aylin said.

"A lot were really interesting." Blake said.

As always, Shanna doesn't understand all the shipping. She is really new about it, so she didn't know how it works. She was always thinking of Titanic when she hears about it. She actually knows 'ship' like in the relationship, but she still don't understand.

"I just don't get how is this shipping game works." Shanna said.

"It's not a game," Michael giggled, "It's a life style."

"You can look up some shipping names," Blake said, "So that you can finally understand.

"Alright." Aylin gives a sitting spot, so that Shanna can sit right next to her. Blake and Michael were sitting at the left side of the couch. Aylin quickly looked up some more names that is really interesting.

"Here's an example, Shanna." Aylin points out the name she find on the screen. "This fan ships you and Blake. The shipping name is 'Shake' or 'Blanna.'"

'Shake' is a funny name for Shanna. She actually like the name, but her and Blake weren't dating. She doesn't even have a crush on him.

"Here's another one!" Michael said, pointing the name on the screen, "'Chaylin. That is Charlie and Aylin together."

"By the way, what happend to you and Charlie?" Blake asked Aylin.

"We broke up. No big deal." Aylin said.

"How?"

"I have no idea."

All went silence.

"Anyway," Micheal breaks the silence, "There's this person that ship me and Nellie. 'Michellie' is what they called."

"Well, you and Nellie are getting along." Aylin said.

"Yeah, but we're not dating." Michael exclaimed.

"Can they ship someone with the same sex?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah!" Blake said, "It's called 'slash' or 'femslash.'"

"Like this one!" Aylin points out, "'Tybraham.' Someone ships Abraham and Tyler."

Michael points another name and said "Here's another one, 'Dellie.' That's Dani and Nellie."

"Oh my goodness!" Shanna laughs. She's started to get used to it.

"What?" Michael asked.

"This fan ships 'Blichael!'" Shanna replied.

"That is you two boys!" Aylin laughs along with Shanna. Blake and Michael blushes. Then Michael said "I accept that."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Why not?"

"I wonder if any of the fans ships us." Shanna said.

"Let's see." Aylin scrolled down for more shipping name. "Here it is!"

"Was it called?" Shanna asked.

"'Shaylin.'" Aylin reads, "I guessed that they like the 'We Found Love' music video."

"Maybe." Shanna said, "Well I'm hungry. I could go get some snack."

"Okay, Well Michael and I could go play some video games." Blake said as he and Michael walks towards his bedroom.

Aylin's eyes follow Shanna to the kitchen, she had an idea. She closed the laptop and walks to the kitchen. As she went into the kitchen, she finds Shanna finding any snacks in the fridge. Aylin sneak up behind her, then wrapped her arms around Shanna's wraist. She jumps a little and starded blushing.

"What are you doing?" Shanna asked as she turn around.

"Making all of the Shaylin shippers happy." Aylin quickly crashed her lips into Shanna's. She kinda understand shipping now. So she kissed her back, and even themselves support Shaylin.

Meanwhile in Blake's bedroom, Michael had his eyes on Blake. He watches him choosing a video game he wants to play. Either Call of Duty or Halo? Michael simple plan is to just give him a kiss.

"Hey dude, which ga-" Blake was cut off by Michael's lips. He pulled away and look at the shocked Blake. "What was that?" Blake asked.

"Just wanted to know how would the Blichael shippers react." Michael said.

Blake smiled and asked "One more?" Michael nods and kissed him back. Now Blake supports Blichael too.


	11. Psychopathic Love

**Psychopathic Love**

**Pairing: Twisted!Shaylin(Cannibal!Shanna and Serial Killer!Aylin)**

Alone in the huge log cabin, Shanna is hungry. She just lays on a couch, waiting for her food. She can get her food but she'll let her girlfriend, Aylin, to get someone she can eat. Shanna is a cannibal. She's been a cannibal since the 'McKinley Massacre' people called it. After her and Aylin shot some people in the school library, she felt hungry. But she doesn't want to wait till she gets home, cause she really need to eat something. All she found was dead bodies, so she has to eat one of them. She eat Hannah's body and she likes it. She just like it. She continues eating the body until she was interrupted by Aylin's blood covered hand, makes her feel hot.

Shanna only eats girls. But the only girls she would never eat are Ali, Dani, Nellie and of course, Aylin. She would never eat her friends, she would only eat any girl she never met or seen.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Thank god she's here!_ she thought. She quickly ran to the door and open the door for Aylin. The Muslim walks in with a bloody knife in one hand and a big Hefty bag in another. She carries the bag into the kitchen as Shanna follows her gleefully.

"Here you go, sweetie." Aylin said, smiling at her girlfriend. Shanna opens the bag and she felt really glad what she did to that person. Arms, legs, head and other body parts were chop in pieces and organs were separated. The blonde girl quickly grabs the brain and set it on the chopping board on a table.

"I chopped it into pieces for you." Aylin said, "That's because I know you must be really hungry an-" Shanna cuts her with a big kiss.

"Thanks, hun!" Shanna said, "I'm so hungry!" She takes out a knife and chops the brain into many pieces.

"Do you want me to take the rest in the attic?" Aylin asked, thinking of putting the bodies in the attic where they put all the weapons and some bodies.

"Sure!" Shanna said while chopping the brain. Aylin carries a bag in and went to the attic. When she's at the attic, she saw a lot of guns she and the rest of her friends use and a lot of human bones from Shanna. She remember at the school library when Shanna started to become a cannibal. Aylin was all covered in blood from all of the victims in the library and Shanna just looked at her with a blush, that is when things get hot. So she's got a plan.

Meanwhile, Shanna was in the living room, eating a bowl of chopped brain, watching Pitch Perfect on DVD. She wondered what happened to Aylin when she take the rest of the bag of body parts in the attic. It makes her worried. She took a bite on a last piece of the brian and set plate on the coffee table, waiting for her girlfriend.

"Hey there, sweetie!" Shanna turns around, spotted Aylin's face covered in blood. The blonde started to blush as the Muslim walks up and took her seat on the couch right next to her.

"Aylin, you have something on your face." Shanna said.

"Really?" Aylin asked, "Can you take all of them off for me?" Shanna smile as she leans and started licking to her cheeks, then her tip of her nose and now her lips. She presses her lips into Aylin's as she let her tongue go through her mouth. Aylin joins in a tongue battle inside of their mouths. Shanna could taste the blood inside of her mouth as she pulled away.

"I love you, Miss Dahmer." Aylin said, giving her a nickname based on her cannibalism.

"I love you too, Miss Bundy." Shanna said, called her by her ways of killing. Their lips meet again for a great moment.

"Having fun?" Both of the girls turns to the front door and saw Abraham, Charlie and Tyler, have groceries in their arms, wearing a big smile on their face. "We going to need a little help here." Charlie said trying to hold all of the grocery bags. Aylin and Shanna got off the couch and help the boys to take all the groceries to the kitchen.


	12. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye

**50 Ways To Say Goodbye**

**Pairing: Blichael**

_My heart is paralyzed_

_My head was oversized..._

Blake was beating himself up about it. He questioned himself why he could've been so foolish.

_I'll take the highroad like I should..._

His brown eyes nervously scanned the room, hoping Michael's just appear out of nowhere so he could apologize to him. But he isn't there.

_You said it's meant to be..._

_That it's not you, it's me..._

He reran the words he had finally said to him.

"I love you, Blake Jenner... But it's not for me... I-It's for you."

_You're leaving now for my own good..._

He wondered why Michael said it would benefit him. When he left him, he was devastated. Like his heart was stomped on.

_That's cool but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say..._

Suddenly the school had ending as quickly as it had started. He made it through without anyone noticing him... so far. A loud voice came from behind him. "HEY!" it yelled. He cringed as the Korean caught up to him. "Oh, um... where's Michael?"

Blake sighed as he opened his mouth to say something, but then he just had to lie about it.

_He went down in an airplane,_

_Fried getting sun-tanned,_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand!_

The plane Michael had gone in to visit a relative had crashed, and he didn't make it out alive.

_Help me, Help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_And ways to say you died!_


	13. Foul Mouth Kids

**Foul Mouth Kids**

**Pairing: Kids!Blichael and Kids!Shaylin**

Everyone knows that every parents need to watch out for kids, ages 6 to 10, what they're watching on TV. But almost all kids secretly watch cartoons that involves violence, drugs, sexual behaviors, and even cuss words; and all the kids were learned from the show. While the parents were watching, the kids play nicely and say polite things. If the parents weren't watching, the kids play in a rude way and say some cuss words. Cuss words is most thing kids ever learn. They got it from the show or from their own family.

Like in elementary school, four kids named Blake, Aylin, Shanna, and Michael, are one of the kids that learn cuss words. They been watching the show like South Park, Family Guy, The Simpsons for a long time. Even in school. In class, their teacher, Mr Ulrich, teaching his classes math.

"Okay children let's start the day with a few new math problems." said Mr Ulrich, "What is 5x2?" His students sits quietly, not raising their hand. "C'mon children, don't be shy just give it your best shot." Mr Ulrich said. Finally, one of his student raises his hand. "Yes Damian?"

"12" The young Irish boy said. But it was the wrong answer.

"Okay, now let's try to get an answer from someone whos not a complete retard." Mr Ulrich said, saw Damian look guilty. "Anyone?" No respon. "C'mon, don't be shy."

"I think I know the answer Mr Ulrich!" Michael said, rasing his hand.

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh mehmeh!" Blake mimicked.

Michael look at him angerly and shouted "Shut up dumb boy!"

"HEY! Don't call me dumb, you fuckin' jew!" Blake cursed.

"Blake! Did you just say the 'F' word?" Mr Ulrich asked politely.

"Jew?" Blake asked.

"No, he's talkin' about 'fuck.' You can't say 'fuck' in school, you fuckin' dumb ass." Aylin shouted.

"Aylin!"

"Why the fuck not?" Blake asked.

"Blake!"

"Dude, you just said fuck again!" Shanna said to Blake.

"Shanna!"

"Fuck." Michael said, just to join in.

"Michael!"

"What's the big deal?" Blake asked Mr Ulrich, "It doesn't hurt anybody! Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Mr Ulrich looked down at a young troubled boy and ask "How would you like to go see the school councellor?!"

Blake looked up to the teacher and sarcasticlly ask "How would you like to suck my balls?" Everyone in the classroom were shock, with a big gasp.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the teacher yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Blake fake asked, "Actually, what I said was," he pulled out a megaphone out of nowhere, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MR ULRICH?!" The teacher was just shock and angry at him.

"Holy shit, dude." Michael said.

Later, Mr Ulrich sent not just Blake, but also Shanna, Aylin and Michael to the councellor's office. The only punishment is the after school detention. After school, the kids would only hang out at the park next to the school. But still, they can't believe that got detention for cussing in class.

"My grandma is going to kill me when she heard about this." Shanna said.

"This is all Blake's fault!" Aylin shouted.

"What did I fuckin' do?" Blake asked.

"You're the one that tells Mr Ulrich to suck your balls!"

"Well Michael started it!"

"Why me?" Michael asked, "You're the one who started cussing!"

"That's because you called me dumb!"

"Guy!" Shanna yelled.

"WHAT?!" The three asked in unison.

"Don't y'all think it was Mr Ulrich's fault?" Shanna's got a point. Mr Ulrich is the one that boreding them to death, so they all agreed.

"You're right, Shanna." Aylin said, kisses Shanna on the cheek.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hey, sorry that I called you dumb." Michael apologized, "We cool."

"Yeah we cool." Blake kissed him on the forehead.

Both Blake and Michael and Shanna and Aylin were been together since Christmas. And nothing would separated them. Not even detention nor grounded.


	14. Saint Valentine's Day History

**Saint Valentine's Day History**

**Pairing: Blichael and Shaylin**

February 14. The day that everyone walk into the school and found themselves surrounded by pink and red decorations. Heart-shaped balloons floating around the ceiling. Chocolate, roses and cute stuffed animals, big or small, were wrapped in everyone's arms; Each items have only three words: "I Love You." Yes, it's Valentine's Day. Some say it's called Single Awareness Day due to not being in a relationship.

During the school day in Valentine's Day, Aylin and Michael were on their lockers grabbing some notebooks for their last period. They also brought a gift for their Valentines, Shanna and Blake. Aylin's gift for Shanna is a stuffed white puppy with pink heart-shaped spots all over it and red eyes, holding a heart that says "Be Mine" and a pink balloon with two cupids cuddling together. Michael's gift for Blake is a big heart-shaped box filled with Cadbury chocolate.

"Do you think Shanna would like this?" Aylin asked Michael about the stuffed puppy.

"Of course! It's cute!" Michael said, "Do you think Blake like this candy?"

"Yeah!" she said, "I mean, c'mon! Cadbury are the best chocolate in the world!"

As they both close their lockers and turn around, They spotted their Valentines with their hands on their back.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blake and Shanna said in unison. Blake asks "Can we go first?" Aylin and Michael nods. At the same time, Blake and Shanna pulls out a dozen of roses with different colors. Shanna's got the pink and red and Blake got the red and white.

"Oh my god!" Aylin said taking roses from Shanna, "They're so beautiful!"

"We love it!" Michael said, Takes the roses from Blake.

Shanna said "Now it's your turn."

Both Aylin and Michael takes out their Valentine's gift and hand it to them. Shanna is surprised that Aylin got her a balloon and a cute stuffed puppy. Blake was so happy that Michael got him a box of Cadbury chocolate.

"Awww Aylin! This is so cute!" Shanna said with an awe

"And Michael! I love this chocolate!" Blake said, "I'll eat all of it and you need to help me."

All four walk along on the hallway.

"Ahh, Valentine's Day," Aylin said, "Is there a history of that?"

"They're some." Blake said.

"Like what?"

"Well," Shanna began, "St. Valentine's Day began as a liturgical celebration of one or more early Christian saints named Valentinus. The most popular martyrology associated with Saint Valentine was that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire; during his imprisonment, he is said to have healed the daughter of his jailer Asterius. Legend states that before his execution he wrote her a letter 'from your Valentine' as a farewell."

Aylin, Blake and Michael are looking at Shanna in shock. "You are a smartass!" Blake said.

"Yeah I know everything." Shanna said.

"You know," Michael said, "In 1929, there is a massacre in Chicago on this day."

"Really?" Aylin asked.

"Yeah! It's called Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. It was name given to the 1929 murder of seven mob associates as part of a prohibition era conflict between two powerful criminal gangs in Chicago: the South Side Italian gang led by Al Capone and the North Side Irish gang led by Bugs Moran. Former members of the Egan's Rats gang were also suspected of having played a significant role in the incident, assisting Capone."

"Wow!" Blake said, "I didn't know there is a crimminal times on a holiday about love."

"Out of the subject of Valentine history, what are we going to do after school?" Shanna asked.

"We should go on a double date!" Michael said.

"Great idea! But where?"

"On a fair! We should ride on a Ferris Wheel first?" Aylin said.

"Why the Ferris Wheel first?" Blake asked.

"Because, today is not just Valentine's Day, but also today is the birthday of George Ferris, the guy who create Ferris Wheel."

"Alright! To the fair it is!" Blake said.

After school, the four went to the fair and play games and ride the Ferris Wheel, where they kissed on a perfect day of the year.


End file.
